Star Wars The Sequel Trilogy Reimagined
by M.W.G.D
Summary: Episodes 7,8, and 9 reimagined. A completely different story arc featuring Luke and Leah more prominently.
1. Episode7

**Episode 7: **

The mcguffin is finding Luke and why he has vanished after ben solos fall to the dark side and destruction of the Jedi temple.

kylo ren, Poe, Rey, love sen tekka, and the first order are on jakku. Poe gets captured and Finn still turn coats on the first order. After Poe and Finn crash land on jakku and get separated, Finn meets Rey and bb8 and they still escape the first order.

Han finds the falcon and takes over as usual. After Han gets them out of the situation with the rathtars, instead of taking them to maz he decides it's best to take them directly to Leah.

Maybe he feels it'll make up for his absence in their marriage-finding and bringing the missing map to Luke.

Kylo Ren is on board a first order ship over starkiller base and is talking to Snoke who is antagonizing him that he won't be able to pass his next test. Since he failed to get the map. Kylo is berated for wearing a mask and that he will never measure up to Vader. He sends Kylo away and has General Hux come in and they discuss their plans of controlling the galaxy.

Han,Rey, and Finn meet up with Leah who initially is not happy seeing Han but gives into him as usual.

Leah explains the state of the galaxy/politics and how the resistance is hot on the trail of a new super weapon.

Finn pipes in about it; knowing the location and that the weapon is an entire planet capable of great destruction.

Leah decides that they need Luke and sends Rey and r2. Han asks chewy to go with Rey as well.

Leah, Han, Finn, Poe\bb8, and rest of the resistance decide to go to star killer base.

Rey goes to achto with chewy but instead of Luke being the way we see in TLJ. He is obsessed with his own mission, which he hasn't told anybody about and has been on for years.

Rey meets luke and He is lead to believe that the force has sent Rey to help him but doesn't trust to tell her yet. She convinces him to help her and the resistance to destroy the new super weapon. Luke agrees and gives Rey his sisters lightsaber and tells her that she will need it. Then they head to star killer base.

When they arrive, the resistance is already fighting. Finn, Leah, and Han are inside the base with explosives trying to temporarily disable the almost ready to fire starkiller base.

They are met by captain phasma and first order troopers and they begin to fight.

Meanwhile Poe and his squadron are doing their best to get to the weak spot and destroy the base. Poe and his squadron are above fighting the first order above while Han, Leah, and Finn fighting below with Captain phasma and a couple squads of first order troopers. Time is running out.

Luke, Rey, and chewy arrive and immediately ate thrust into evading and defending against First order Tie fighters. Then Luke feels a disturbance in the force and knows they need to get down on the ground to help Han, Leah, and Finn.

Leah, Finn, and Han finally overcome and win the battle, sending phasma down a garbage shoot. Then they continue setting up the explosives. But just as they finish Leah senses a disturbance in the force and turns to see KYLO REN.

Han tries to connect to his son and Leah pleads with kylo to stop this and to come home.

But kylo is too motivated to please snoke, not his parents. And in the sick twist that we saw in TFA, He kills Han in front of Leah and in front of Luke, Rey, and Chewy. They arrived too late and see Han fall at the saber of kylo ren.

Leah is in tears and is not able to bring herself about. Luke screams "Ben" and chewy roars shooting his bow caster at him and grazing him.

Kylo flees and chewy goes after him. Rey tries to stop chewy but is unable to and decides to go after him. As Luke goes to Leahs side he tells Finn to go after Rey and chewy.

As Luke consoles Leah, in their mourning, the super weapon goes off destroying the entire hosnian system!

The blast throws the chase off enabling chewy, Rey, and Finn to catch up to Kylo

Rey ignites Leahs lightsaber and begins to fight Kylo. Chewy starts to take shots at Kylo as they duel.

Just when kylo gets a opening to strike Rey, Finn comes in with his batton and blocks kylos strike

Then kylo is forced to fight Rey and Finn at the same time, while Chewy takes every chance he has to get a kill shot in

Kylo is able to fend them off and even gain ground but only with great effort since he is hurt. Eventually he gets the upper hand and disarms chewy, finn, and Rey.

Just when the fight seems lost, explosions throw Kylo off balance because Luke and Leah finally set off the explosives, enabling Poe and company to get to the weak spot and destroy it, causing a chain reaction.

As Kylo regains is balance, Rey calls her lightsaber and slices kylos face just before a great divide opens up between them.

Kylo lays defeated on the other side and Luke and Leah pick up chewy, Finn, and Rey I'm the falcon. They leave the exploding base with Poe and the resistance.

It ends with them in hyper space mourning for Han, the hosnian system, and how the first order has established fear and is gazing control over the galaxy quickly.

Luke tells Rey that he needs to train her because of what he has in store for her, they go off separately while chewy and Finn stay behind with Leah and the resistance.


	2. Episode8

Episode 8:

Begins with a injured kylo meeting with snoke.

Snoke is highly disappointed and antagoinises kylo for allowing his greatest weapon to be easily destroyed. Snoke is standing over kylo and begins to future tell how kylo will embrace his darkness and kill his enemies.

Kylo surprises Snoke by igniting his lightsaber with the force and cutting him down. He fights the guards alone and destroys them.

He orders general hux to destroy what's left of the resistance and take control of the remaining systems. He summons and then sets off with his knights of ren to find Luke and Rey.

Leah, Finn, Poe and the resistance are trying to gather forces against the first order with the help of maz but the first order is hot on their tail.

Each system they go to to rally is either freshly under first order control or they are met by the first order and have to fight.

Luke trains Rey as they go to different planets for different lessons. But each lesson is also a step closer for Luke finding the truth he is searching for. The truth of why he has been gone after kylo turned.

Kylo and Rey begin to have an unexplainable force connection which allows kylo and his knights to figure out where Luke and Rey are but they are always one step behind. Every time Rey and kylo have the connection, reys very heart and character is able to appeal to Ben solo (the light inside kylo). This begins to confuse Kylos emotions.

During one force connection Rey is in the middle of fighting a couple creatures with Luke on Mustafar and is distracted and looses leahs lightsaber. Leahs saber falls into a pit of lava. However her next lesson from Luke is building her own lightsaber.

Kylo starts to put together the puzzle pieces of where Rey and Luke are ultimately going because each place he is lead to is a place where snoke trained him.

Leah and company are out of options and they have only one place left to go to

But unfortunately the first order is there already and overwhelms them.

General ahkbar is forced to use the "holdo" maneuver to save the resistance.

Leah mourns for ahkbar and meditates but begins to sense something she hasn't felt in years, ben solo. This is because of his encounters with Rey.

Leah begins to talk to Ben solo through the force, shedding light on what she's always felt for Ben, love. She helps him see how he was manipulated by snoke.

But Ben only shuts her out but he also fearful of the truth that she is right. Due due to leahs enlightenment of Snoke, he figures out where Rey and Luke are going next but fears something more sinister is going on. He refuses to let the light in because of the grief it would cause him.

Luke and Rey arrive at their final destination. This is also where Luke's final lesson for Rey, and even though kylo ren doesn't know it yet, Luke's final lesson to ben awaits as well.

Kylo ren arrives with his knights and knows exactly where they are, snokes main fortress.

Luke and Rey are below the fortress and find the source/answer of lukes greatest fear and mission. Kylo ren and his knights enter the fortress and arrive just before the moment of the twist/reveal.

The climax and twist is that there is a kind of force portal to which the other end of the portal is sidious himself.

Kylo is bumbfounded and realizes snoke was being controlled by sidous.

Luke wasn't surprised but was also greatly Concerned now that he knows it to be true.

Kylo confronts Luke and Rey who plead with him that they must destroy sidous. Kylo doesn't listen and instead Duels Luke and Rey with the help of his knights of ren.

Rey and Luke get separated. Rey fights the knight of ren on her own and Luke fights kylo.

Rey is stronger and slowly gets the upper hand on each knight. But she is growing concerned for her new master who is now being led away from her and the knights.

Sidous's evil laughter can be heard and Luke hesitates and decides to retreat and rethink strategy. Luke hides and meditates as kylo searches for him without success.

Rey vanquishes the last knight and goes after Kylo and Luke

As Rey enters the new arena Luke seems to have found a new center and opens his eyes from meditation.

However Kylo senses Rey arrival and has a killing blow waiting for her. But just before he lands his deadly strike, Luke appears between Rey and Kylo. Luke grabs Kylos head with BOTH hands on and uses the force.

Luke shows Ben the past from his perspective and Ben realizes the error he made when he betrayed Luke and the temple. He realizes both Luke and hisself where being manipulated by force visions from Sidious.

Sidious pitted master and apprentice against each other. Which now has lead to the death of Han, many lives of the hosnian, and potentially Leah in the future.

Ben opens his eyes only to see that Luke stepped into the killing strike. He sacrificed hisself to not only save Rey, but also to save Ben. His last lesson to them. To be selfless.

Ben is torn apart by his mistakes but slows the light in as Luke falls to the ground telling Ben it's okay and that it's never to late. But Rey is not so understanding.

Sidious's laughter is heard louder this time and he begins to speak to Rey to kill Ben. Ben sees the darkness in reys eyes and is almost struck down.

They fight but this time it's Ben solo fighting for his life by a newly anger empowered Rey. They fight back into the area where the force portal is and sidous is seen inside it.

Just as they get closer to the portal, something opens up and then Rey is sucked into the portal and the portal shuts!

Ben is there kneeling unable to gather any thoughts and feeling all the weight of his mistakes. But only one thought comes through-Leah. She asks Ben to come home

The end shows Ben arriving at the remaining resistance. Leah orders everyone to stand down. Bens ship lands and he walks out to many angry faces but leahs. She embraces him. Ben asks what to we do. And she says I have a plan. As Luke's force ghost appears and she smiles at him.


	3. Episode9

Episode 9

Rey is captured by sidous who further entices her to go dark side, he tells her why Luke kept her and decided to train her. He says that Luke was fearful of Reys power and where it came from.

Sidious tells her that her power come from him and that she is his granddaughter.

He tells her that Luke, during his search of answers to his own failure of Ben Solo, found her and her parents and that once he figured out they where direct descendants of Palpitine he killed them and hid young Rey away on jakku.

Lies after lies but rey still begins to loose hope and believes that she was orphaned and kept from knowing her true past in order to keep her from potentially being a dark sider like her grandfather palpitine. She is angry for not having the choice to make on her own. Angry that her parents didn't have a choice.

But all hope is not lost. Ben begins to reestablish a connection with her. He tries to persuade her that sidous is lying and is manipulating to his own ends as he has always done.

This pushes her further into fear of who she really is to anyone. Which sidous preys upon, reassuring her that he is trying to give her what is rightfully hers, power over the galaxy at his side.

Ben, Leah, Poe, and the resistance still have to battle the first order as they search for where Rey and sidous is.

They have a much easier time defeating the first order because as they encounter them Ben assumes his alter ego Kylo Ren. Ben plays the first order into many defeats. But he still hasn't gained the respect of the resistance.

Luke appears and helps Ben to establish another force connection to Rey. This time Ben can see where Rey and sidous are, the death star remains, but Luke warns Ben of sidous. Ben continues to try and connect with reys light side but she seems to have fallen to the dark side.

They arrive at the final battle grounds where general hux and the rest of the fleet are waiting. Hux and his fleet however are not not fooled by Ben.

Ben confuses them sees what looks like a dark side Rey standing next to Hux. She has tipped the first order to the truth of Ben Solo and seemingly taken sidous's offer to rule.

The resistances is surprised attacked and hux takes advantage of it and is able to fire upon the main resistance ship with Leah on board. She is greatly injured but not dead.

A space battle ensues

Ben and Rey both take to fighter ships and a dogfight above the Death Star remains unfolds between them.

Rey is savage, not only trying to kill Ben but also taking shots at any resistance she can. Ben saves Poe and Finn by deflecting missiles or using the force to stop laser shots from Rey. Ben saves other resistant ships to.

eventually Ben is able to gain reys main focus of attack.

They both destroy each other's ship but not before they leap out of it with lightsabers in hand. They land on top of the Death Star remains.

They duel on top the deathstar for awhile and then end up battling inside. Deeper and deeper into the destruction of the Death Star they battle. Rey seems to be leading Ben somewhere.

Meanwhile above, all hope seems to be lost as the resistance is getting overwhelmed..and in a sad turn of events Leah succumbs to her injuries and fades into the force peacefully and Luke's force ghost is standing by her.

Ben senses his loss and briefly stumbles letting Rey gain the upper hand and a killing blow. But Luke appears with Leah and startles Rey.

Ben gets up and, at the command of Leah and Luke, force holds Rey.

Luke and Leah lay their hands on Rey which then expels the dark side ghost of sidous! Luke and Leah part from them saying that they must go.

Rey gasps for air. Waking up from her dark side possession. She's says she heard Ben each time he appeared to her and that he was the only thing keeping her from fully giving in to sidous. She tells Ben that it was sidouss plan all along to have them together here and that it's to dangerous and that they need to get out of there.

But it's too late. They are right where sidious wanted them and they are seized by something.

A great mechanical being with a old decrepit body of sidous in its core.

Sidous reveals that it was his plan all along to unite them and bring them here. Rey can't believe that she believed he was his granddaughter. sidous laughs revealing He needed two greatly powered force users to unite before his mechanical life form so that he could siphon their power to be revived.

He thought kylo and snoke would do but it proved to be a problem as snoke began to have aspirations of his own, so after kylo killed snoke, sidous decided to work out another way.

He reveals that he caused the connection to happen between Ben and Rey. Laughing he begins to siphon their energy becoming youthful and fully powered again. Sidous releases hisself from his mechanical contraption and

Rey and Ben fall to the ground dying.

Just then, Leah and Luke speak to Ben and Rey through the force without appearing. Leah appeals to the connection that sidious caused, revealing that sidious doesn't fully understand something about that connection. She reveals that in order for that connection to happen there must be love. Rey and Ben know it to be true.

Then Luke, Leah, and anakins force ghost show up along with yoda and obi wans force ghost. Obi wan take to Rey and says her lineage can be traced and that she will find the truth of her parents.

Yoda mocks and makes fun of sidous.

Sidous is taken aback as he actually looks fearful of yoda. he doesn't know what the little green guy can do in the force even beyond the grave.

But, laughing, Sidous shoots force lightening at yoda, obi wan, Luke and Leah. turning the force ghosts into a dust like form that then goes into Rey and Ben. They are then revived with there powers!

Rey and Ben solo stand up together igniting their sabers.

Sidous realizes his mistake and is taken aback again but quickly regains his composure igniting both of his sabers.

The GREATEST FORCE BATTLE AND SABER BATTLE ENSUES FOR THE NEXT 15 minutes. As both sides gain and loose the upper hand.

In the final volleys of battle, Rey is knocked out and her saber slides across the floor. Ben then gets close quarters with sidious, sabers flashing fast between them.

sidous force pushes Ben so hard he drops his saber at sidious's feet and he slams against a wall.

Sidious turns to Rey who is just coming back to consciousness and starts to lite her up with force lightning.

Ben yells for Rey and then force calls his saber. But instead of calling it to his hands

He sends it to sidious's hands, Sidous is confused for just a slight second, then Ben uses the force to ignite his saber mid air just at the right time and angle, penetrating sidous's defense. Sidous's hands fall to the ground. Then Rey, wasting absolutely no time, summons her light saber and ignites it mid air to remove sidous's head as it returns to her hand.

Ben laughs. Saying I can't believe that worked again. Rey stares not knowing the exact way Ben killed snoke. Ben says never mind, and they set off to leave the Death Star and the very dead remains of sidous.

Poe, Fin, and the rebellion have gained the victory and captured Hux. Rey and Ben unite with the resistance and they all set off together. There's a giant celebration and funeral of the fallen.

The better crappy ending. In my opinion. Plus it could set up a new saga with Ben and reys kids and Rey finding her lineage and whether it's dark or not.


End file.
